noobworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Green
Green (Adventures) From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. If you were looking for the male character from the Pokémon Adventures manga who is known as Green in Japan, see Blue (Adventures). Green ブルー Blue Green Adventures.png Green Age 17 (as of the sixth chapter) Gender Female Birthday June 1 (Gemini) Eye color Blue Hair color Brown Hometown Pallet Town Region Kanto Relatives Unnamed parents Trainer class Trainer Debut round Wartortle Wars Green (Japanese: ブルー Blue) is the third main character of the manga series Pokémon Adventures. Her first Pokémon was a Jigglypuff. As a young child, she was kidnapped by Ho-Oh and raised by the evil Masked Man, where she met and became close with Silver. (This kidnapping led to her ornithophobia, which is not cured until the end of the GSC saga.) The two of them escaped, and Green went to Kanto, where she stole Professor Oak’s Squirtle. Green is quite cunning and quick-witted. She can talk others into believing a bold-faced lie and talk her way out of many tight situations. At one point, she convinces Red to buy a bunch of useless items for his Pikachu. Green is also a master of disguise, she uses her Ditto as a mask and is able to make herself look like anyone she wants. Green’s special skill, as defined by Professor Oak, is evolving; she is known as the “Evolver” (化える者 Evolver). However, until recently she refrained from evolving her Pokémon, because she preferred to lull her opponents into a false sense of security by using unevolved “cute” Pokémon. The special skills of Green and Silver are homophonous in Japanese. The original Green was designed after the early sketches for a Lass and a female protagonist shown in early concept art for Pokémon Red and Green; however, the idea of choosing the character’s gender was unable to be implemented until Pokémon Crystal due to technological limitations of the time. When a female player character from Kanto finally appeared in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Green changed her clothes to match Leaf’s in-game appearance. Contents hide 1 Character history 1.1 Background 1.2 Red, Green & Blue chapter 1.3 Yellow chapter 1.4 Gold, Silver & Crystal chapter 1.5 FireRed & LeafGreen chapter 1.6 Emerald chapter 2 Pokémon 2.1 On hand 2.2 In box 2.3 Status unknown 2.4 Formerly owned 3 Trivia 4 Errors 5 Names 6 External links Character history 201 Spoiler warning: this article may contain major plot or ending details. 201 Background A native of Pallet Town, Green was kidnapped by an unknown, flying Pokémon when she was only five years old, on the orders of the Masked Man. She was taken to a Secret Hideout in the Hoenn region, where the Masked Man gave her a Jigglypuff and began to train her as one of his underlings. There, she met Silver, her partner, and developed a close bond with him. A few years later, the two children escaped from the Masked Man’s Hideout and then parted ways. Before escaping, she stole the Rainbow Wing and the Silver Wing from the Masked Man, forcing him to seek them out again in order to craft a mythical ball. Green spent years traveling alone until she discovered she was from Pallet Town, where two boys her age had each received a starter Pokémon and Pokédex, and set out on a journey. Frustrated, she broke into Professor Oak’s laboratory and stole a Squirtle. Red, Green & Blue chapter Green in the first chapter When Green first meets Red, she scams him out of his money by selling him fake items using her beauty and flattery. Red hunts her down to reclaim his money, but she takes this as an opportunity to steal his badges. Red’s Pokédex reveals that her Wartortle is the evolved form of Squirtle, a Pokémon stolen from Professor Oak. Later, she is seen surrounded by a group of Team Rocket members, having stolen from them a floppy disk containing information about Mew. She sends out Ditty, and in the confusion of Red saving her from an opponent’s Tauros, it is able to switch with Tauros. Green then uses that Pokémon’s special ability to make the enemy forces defeat themselves. She claims she wants to catch Mew because she thinks that it is “the cutest Pokémon ever”, but it is soon revealed that she really just wants it for money. While the two of them go hunting for Mew, she has Ditty Transform into Mew to fool the pursuing Team Rocket. They quickly discover the hoax, and in the ensuing battle Mew gets away. Green then departs, telling Red she plans on selling her photographs of Mew to newspapers, but she does leave behind the badges as thanks. Green’s original design She is next seen trying – and failing – to sweet-talk her way into Saffron City. After attempting to infiltrate from the air with her Jigglypuff, she spots Blue and tells him about the barrier around the city, suggesting that they team up. She later convinces Red and Blue to work cooperate so that they unwittingly do all of the work for her, and all three enter Saffron city. She slips through the back door of Silph Co. and is able to go right up to 3F, where she encounters Sabrina. Sabrina uses her psychic abilities to play vicious mind games, but Green finally gets away by letting Sabrina's Kadabra slash her dress, releasing the Pokémon in the balls strapped to her chest (this visually suggestive sequence is edited out of VIZ Media's second edition, released under their VIZKids imprint). Green has Jigglypuff use Sing to immobilize Sabrina, then uses Ditty to impersonate her and reaches the room with the Badge Energy Amplifier. She is almost attacked by Red, but Pika knows her scent. Green reveals that she took a Marsh Badge from the defeated Psychic Gym Leader and trades it for Red’s Moon Stone. She takes the Amplifier from Red after doesn’t work with his badges – the ones she “returned” to him after the Mew incident were actually fakes. She then puts all 7 of the real badges into the Amplifier, believing it will create a rare new species of Pokémon; but it actually fuses the 3 legendary birds into a monstrosity. She is knocked out while battling against it with Red and Blue, but Red takes the Moon Stone and evolves her Clefairy into a Clefable. After a long fight, the creature is defeated by the combined forces of Blasty, Blue's Charizard, and the newly evolved Saur. Afterwards, she manages to get into the 9th Pokémon League tournament, breezing through the qualifying elimination rounds. Green makes it to the semifinals, but is defeated by Professor Oak (under the pseudonym Doctor O), who knows her weakness: she has ornithophobia and is afraid of bird Pokémon because of her kidnapping. He exploits her fear by using a team of bird Pokémon to defeat her. He then reveals to her that he participated in the search a girl who was kidnapped from Pallet Town by a large bird Pokémon; and when, years later, he saw the face from the photos on his lab security camera stealing a Squirtle, he knew he had to talk to her and remind her that stealing is wrong. She confesses, and Professor Oak forgives her for stealing Squirtle, bestowing on her the last Pokédex. Yellow chapter Green in the second chapter Green is first seen in the shadows listening to the battle between Yellow and Lorelei. When Yellow tells Lorelei her name, Green calls her an idiot; she had explicitly instructed Yellow to conceal her identity, but then says,"Oh well, I knew it would be revealed eventually." She is then seen after Yellow and Bill escape Lorelei. Green attacks the ice specialist’s hand with Horsea to prevent her from giving chase. She then disappears. She pays Bill an unwanted visit, explaining that she trained Yellow and disguised her as a boy, providing Yellow’s signature straw hat – which is bugged so that Green can hear and locate her. Green believes the Elite Four are controlling the bird that kidnapped her after a report from Silver, so she declares them her enemies. She wants look at Bill’s transport system to check Red’s recent withdrawals. Since Pika is with Yellow, Green believes Red will want to replace him with another Pokémon. Bill grudgingly allows it – after she ties him up. She sees that Red did indeed and withdraw Vee, but before she can find out at which Pokémon Center transaction took place, Bruno’s Hitmonlee arrives and smashes the computer. After giving chase and following it a long way, Green defeats Hitmonlee; only to realize that he was simply a decoy to keep them away from Lance in Vermilion City. Later, they arrive at Cerise Island and meet up with Yellow. The three stealthily navigate the island by having Jigglypuff fly them across shrouded in Horsea’s SmokeScreen; however Yellow’s map is dropped and a Slowbro eats it. They follow Slowbro to a cave and find Blaine, Blue, Koga, Sabrina, and Lt. Surge. Sabrina uses the Spoons of Destiny to assign pairs so they can split up and go after the enemy; she herself is partnered with Green. They battle Lorelei, who she uses her ice voodoo dolls to bind Green and Sabrina together at the wrists. Since the two do not work well together, Green is quickly knocked out, and Sabrina finds herself carrying dead weight. Sabrina stalls for a while, and Green regains consciousness just in time to have Blasty propel them up so they won’t fall off a cliff. Lorelei says that she attacked Green first because of the humiliation that Green caused her when she first battled Yellow; Green recounts her tale of training Yellow, creating a distraction so that her Clefable can use Minimize to get the dolls. However, the dolls break, separating Green’s arm from her body. In truth Ditto has been impersonating her arm since she arrived on the island, and Ditto takes advantage of the deception to tie up Lorelei from behind. This angers Sabrina, who could’ve gotten out of the ice cuffs instead of carrying Green around for the whole battle. Green eventually learns she was wrong about the bird and asks Silver to continue his investigations in Johto. Gold, Silver & Crystal chapter Green in the third chapter At first Green is only mentioned; she is said to has continued her journey in order to overcome her phobia. It’s later revealed that traveled throught Kanto, Johto and some southern islands in order to capture the legendary birds. Late in the storyline, Green reappears in person when her relationship with Silver is disclosed: as children, she and Silver escaped from the Masked Man, who used Ho-Oh and Lugia to kidnap them along with Will, Sham, Karen, and Carl. After some investigation, she decides to fight the Masked Man in the Ilex Forest, telling Silver not to participate. Forced to battle the other kidnapping victims, who are now the Masked Man’s underlings; Green, along with the other Pokédex holders, confronts Ho-Oh and Lugia. She finally overcomes her fear, and uses the legendary birds to help defeat the Masked Man. FireRed & LeafGreen chapter Green in the sixth chapter From this chapter onwards, she wears the new LeafGreen costume (skirt, top and hat) that Silver gave her. More of Green's past is revealed in this chapter, including how she, along with Silver managed to escape from the clutches of the Masked Man. She finally learns that her parents have moved to the Sevii Islands and resolves to reunite with them. Before she can, both they and Professor Oak are kidnapped by Deoxys. In the struggle against the Deoxys and the revived Team Rocket, her Pokémon finally evolve to their final stages and Blasty learns the legendary Water-type move – Hydro Cannon. At the end of this saga, she is turned to stone along with four other Pokédex holders. Emerald chapter For most of this chapter, she, along with four other Pokédex holders, remain petrified. It is only near the end of the chapter that she and the others are revived by Emerald with the help of the wish-granting legendary Pokémon Jirachi. Pokémon Most of Green’s Pokémon nicknames, with the exception of Puriri, contain syllables from the species’ Japanese name, followed by a Japanese honorific. “Puriri” comes from Jigglypuff’s Japanese name, Purin. On hand Jiggly Jiggly ♀ Main article: Jiggly Jiggly (Jp: ぷりり Puriri) was Green's first Pokémon as a child, then a Jigglypuff. She can inflate herself and fly like a balloon, and serves as Green's usual means of transport. She has a Lax nature. Debut Tauros the Tyrant Blasty Blasty ♂ Main article: Blasty Blasty (Jp: カメちゃん Kame-chan) is Green’s main and "starter" Pokémon. He has fairly strong battle skills and the ability to hover in the air by blasting water at the ground. Blue has also trained him so his bubbles have special qualities, allowing Blue to carry encapsulated sound to instruct her other Pokémon. He was stolen as a Squirtle post the events of Bulbasaur, Come Home!. He evolved into Wartortle prior to Wartortle Wars, and then into a Blastoise prior to Zap! Zap! Zapdos!. Debut Wartortle Wars Ditty Ditty Main article: Ditty Ditty (Jp: メタちゃん Meta-chan) is a Ditto that Green uses. It is not that strong of a battler, but she uses it for disguising herself and for tricking people such as Team Rocket. Debut Tauros the Tyrant Clefy Clefy Clefy ♂ Green uses Clefy (Jp: ピッくん Pikkun) when she wants to use Metronome to perform unpredictable attacks. As a Clefairy, he evolved with Red's Moon Stone. Once he evolved, it was able to hold off the legendary bird hybrid for some time. Clefy's known moves are Growl, Metronome and Minimize, and he has a Naughty nature. Debut A Little Kadabra'll Do It Nido Nido Nido (CY: Nidory) ♀ Nido (Jp: ニドちゃん Nido-chan), known as Nidory in the Chuang Yi translation, is a powerful Pokémon Green evolved in the Sevii Islands. She was first seen as a Nidoran♀ in the Indigo Plateau during the Pokémon League, when she used it to convince a Fisherman to trade her Weedle for his Nidoran♂, saying that her Nidoran has fallen in love with his Nidoran. She later appeared in Cerise Island, as a Nidorina. She was later seen in the final battle against Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon. She has a Quiet nature. Nido's only known move is Double Kick and her ability is Poison Point. Debut Just a Spearow Carrier Green's Granbull Green's Granbull Snubbull → Granbull ♂ Granbull (Jp: ブルー Bull), was once left in Silver's care in exchange for Silver's Horsea when he was a Snubbull. Sometime during the Yellow chapter, he was returned to Green and has since evolved into Granbull. He has a Timid nature. Granbull's known moves are Bite, Scary Face, Take Down and Charm. Debut The Might of Metapod In box Green's Abra Abra ♀ Green sometimes uses Abra to teleport around. Abra's only known move is Teleport, and she has a Quirky nature. Debut Heckled by Hitmontop Status unknown Green's Weedle Weedle Green used Weedle to try and trade with an unsuspecting Trainer until Red stopped her. It has not been seen since. None of Weedle's moves are known. Debut Just a Spearow Carrier Green's Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres Green caught these three Pokémon to overcome her fear of birds. She then loaned Zapdos to Blue, Articuno to Red, and used Moltres herself in order to fight Lugia and Ho-Oh. They have not been seen since. Zapdos's known moves are ThunderShock and Fly. Aricuno's known moves are Blizzard, Ice Beam and Fly. Moltres's known moves are Ember, Flamethrower, Hyper Beam and Fly. Debut The Last Battle VIII Formerly owned Green's Horsea Horsea ♀ This Horsea was initially Silver's, but after the two of them escaped the Masked Man, he gave her Horsea and she gave him Snubbull (which she took back prior to the battle on Cerise Island). Sometime after the Yellow chapter, she gave Horsea back. It has since evolved into a Kingdra and become a staple member of Silver's team. Horsea's only known move under Green's ownership was SmokeScreen. Debut Zap! Zap! Zapdos! Trivia Green’s Pokémon were unnamed in VIZ Media’s English translations of Pokémon Adventures. They were first given English nicknames in Chuang Yi’s translations of the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter. Even in the Chuang Yi version, her Jigglypuff does not have an English nickname. This was later attributed to a memory of the Masked Man telling her not to nickname it when she was very young. Green and Blue are the only main Pokémon Adventures characters whose names were changed for the English translation. This is due to the complexity of Generation I’s game releases, where in Japan, Red Version was paired with Green Version (leaving Blue as the third), and in the rest of the world Red was paired with Blue (while there was no Green). Since she was not Red’s rival, the translators did not see it fitting that she have her name be that of Red’s “rival version”. This name change is present in both the VIZ Media and Chuang Yi translations. Later, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen would be released as remakes of the original Pokémon Red and Blue/Green, and unlike the original games, the remakes would feature a playable female character which Green is based on. A panel in the original VIZ printing of Volume 3 forgets to make this change, however. When the Pokémon League scoreboard is shown, Red’s rival is identified as “GREEN” and Green is identified as “BLUE”. This error was still present in the “Best of Pokémon Adventures” compilation volume, but was corrected for the 2009 second edition. Green shares her astrological sign with Emerald; they are both Gemini. Errors In Volume 15, Green's Snubbull (now a Granbull) was listed as male, while in Volume 24 it was mistakenly listed as female. Names Language Name Origin Japanese ブルー Blue From Pokémon Blue game. English Green From Pokémon Green game. French Olga German Green From Pokémon Green game. Korean 블루 Blue From Pokémon Blue game. Chinese 小藍 / 小蓝 Xiǎo Lán 藍/蓝 means blue. Thai บูล Blue From Pokémon Blue game. External links Netkun on Green, known as Blue (Japanese) Netkun on FR/LG Green, known as Blue (Japanese) Green's Pokémon On hand: 040 Jiggly 009 Blasty 132 Ditty 036 Clefy 031 Nido 210 Granbull show Pokémon Adventures main characters RGBY/FRLG: Red • Blue • Green • Yellow GSC/HGSS: Gold • Silver • Crystal RSE: Ruby • Sapphire • Emerald DPPt: Diamond • Pearl • Platinum BW: Black • White • Cheren • Bianca Project Manga logo.png This article is part of both Project Manga and Project CharacterDex, Bulbapedia projects that, together, aim to write comprehensive articles on the Pokémon Manga and CharacterDex, respectively. Project CharacterDex logo.png Categories: Pokémon Adventures characters Female characters Article Discussion View source History 02:22:20 (UTC) Log in / create account Navigation Main Page Editor's Hub Help Frequently asked questions Bulbawiki forum Recent changes Random page Search Bulbagarden Bulbagarden home page Bulbanews Bulbagarden Archives Bulbacast National Bulbagraphic Bulbapedia IRC channel Bulbagarden forums Toolbox What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Printable version Permanent link In other languages Deutsch 日本語 Polski Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5 Powered by MediaWiki This page was last modified on 23 February 2012, at 00:17. Content is available under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5. (see Copyrights for details) Privacy policy About Bulbapedia Disclaimers Hosting by Virvo